


Halos and Tails

by Ardii_Foxxy (PVZBrony)



Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [4]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea why my ideas are so off the wall lately..., Incubus!Red, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Rating May Change, Red has a daughter from a one night stand years earlier that he raised himself, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/Ardii_Foxxy
Summary: What if there was more to Red and the task force then anyone actually knew? In out world, all kinds of creatures exist. Ones that our government tries to avoid letting the general public know about. The FBI and other agencies have special units devoted to dealing with these individuals. The Blacklist task force is one such unit. And Raymond 'Red' Reddington is the man who will force it's creation. But is he truly just a human? And why is he fixated on the roomie, one Special Agent Elizabeth Keen?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719559
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes, Team Reddington





	Halos and Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts), [LizzynotElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzynotElizabeth/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts), [SciFiRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/gifts), [spc6grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spc6grl/gifts), [JKheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKheaven/gifts), [Catherine_Medici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/gifts), [Lady_of_the_Refrigerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/gifts), [heatherpeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/gifts), [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/gifts), [Femmetac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/gifts), [silraen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> Random idea that hit me. Thought I would put it here and see what everyone thinks of it. Rating will change to E later due to various reasons, some of which are obvious, lol!

"Many people do not know that our world is far more diverse than they have been taught to believe. For humanity does not live alone on this Earth.  
No. Instead, many strange and wonderful beings live here alongside us. There are elves and fae, centaurs and kitsune, spirits and gods. Even angels and demons live among us. They all hide their true nature so as to not scare humans. But the world's governments once decided that even non-humans should be held accountable to the laws of their home countries. So special units were added to various agencies. The FBI has several.  
This is the story of one such unit, an off-the-books black-ops task force that was brought into being at the request of one who held all the cards needed to beat the enemies in the darkness. The man who pulled all the strings. The man who had lived for eons. An infamous individual some called the Concierge of Crime, and others called the Man in the Hat. The Prince of Incubai himself.

Raymond 'Red' Reddington.

I was there through it all. A witness to his work. One of the few who knew the truth about him. Who knew how much he loves her, and she him. One of the ones who helped to push them together. I am but a writer of this history. I only hope that one day, others may look back at this and realize that he was never a monster, but instead a man who was broken and then brought back to life by the love of a woman and their daughter.

-Jade 'Fox' Reddington "

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... This might just be a load of fun! As Red once said, "This is gonna be a gas!" Oh! And, yes, Made is Red's daughter, born of a one night stand in the 90's. He found out when her mother died when she was three, so he took her and raised her himself even though he had wanted to raise Lizzie himself so long ago and couldn't. I'll explain more later in the story.


End file.
